Unexpected
by angelicbaby232
Summary: Things that go bump in the night...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
Unexpected  
JordansGirl original...  
  
Jamie Waite, Catie Roth, Val Lanier, and Tyler Connell decided they were all going into a haunted house for Halloween. Jamie CLAIMED was haunted by Sarah Montrose. Claims she died in 1906 in that house.   
  
"We're here!" Jamie said happily. Jamie was "into" this kind of stuff, he was never scared. Never.  
  
"Oh great.. I'm so glad that SOMEBODY dragged me down so this geek fest anyway." Catie said exaggerating on the word 'somebody' looking at Jamie.   
  
"Oh come one Catie, this could be fun." Val said hopping out of Tyler's '98 Jeep Cherokee.   
  
Tyler slammed the door as Catie rolled her eyes once again.  
  
Jamie walked last after he threw the key out of his hand onto the ground so they wouldn't be able to get out until the owner of the house came home it two days. He made sure that no one was watching. He smiled at what he did following the rest.  
  
"Okay, so where do we get into this house?" Tyler asked pointing to the front door of the large house of brick and wood.  
  
So old. So fragile. So… Scary, Catie though. She didn't want to admit it was scary, though.   
  
They opened the front door, creaking.   
  
"Wow." Val said starring up at the ceiling. After everyone was in the house Jamie slammed the front door, with a large thump.  
  
"Jamie!! Why did you do that!?!?!" Catie screamed.  
  
"Do what?" Tyler asked starring at Catie like she was a physic maniac.   
  
"You - You just shut the door and you don't even have the key!!" She screamed louder smacking him up side the head with a loud bump.  
  
"No, Catie, he has a key he showed me earlier." Val said trying to calm down Catie.  
  
"Yeah, plus, if he didn't you could still get out. It's not like it's only one way."  
  
Catie smiled and sighed, "Good."  
  
"Actually, I don't have a key, I lost it. And, this is only one way." Jamie said.  
  
"But there's a back door-" Tyler began.  
  
"No actually there isn't we're stuck in here." Jamie said down on the pink large couch with an attitude putting his feet up crossed on the coffee table.  
  
"JAMIE!!!! Your such a dummy!!!" She fell to the ground, pouting.  
  
"Well, wait Jamie. There must be some other way out!" Val said waiting for Jamie's answer.  
  
He just shook his head and smiled, "We can't get out until Monday. That's it." Jamie said smartly.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! " Catie screeched, "It's soooo not funny!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs probably for the people in Canada could hear.   
  
  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
All of them were bored. Not knowing what to do, Catie stayed there with Jamie.  
  
What am I doing, I am do mad at him, disgusted, Catie thought to herself.   
  
Thinking about that, she slowly let go of his hand, he was wearing that black shirt that said Disobey on it.   
  
Omg, why did he have to wear that, she thought, he looks so hot in that shirt. So tight, showed off his chest. His muscles.   
  
The worst part was, she had to look at him like that for two whole days. She got her attention off of his shirt, finally, and starting thinking about how much trouble she was going to be in when she finally got home. But, then again, she didn't really give a care, she was now focused on his eyes. Those dark eyes, making her smile.  
  
She was now sitting back on the couch smiling, starring at his eyes. Everyone watching her.  
  
"Earth to Catie." Val said.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Chuckles.   
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!  
  
Catie jumped. "What's that?!" She climbed onto Jamie clinging to him.   
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!  
  
Val and Tyler were clinging to eachother, also. The horrifying sound boomed in their ears loudly. It sounded as if someone was in the basement pounding on the ceiling. Could it be?  
  
"Omg, Jamie do something!" Catie screamed, "I told you something bad would happen!"   
  
"Catie calm!!" Jamie screeched, "I'm sure its nothing." He removed her from on top of him, but she was like magnetic and wouldn't move.   
  
"Look, everyone calm- " Tyler began as he was cut off by an unusual cry from the cellar. Everyone froze.  
  
Silence.  
  
Catie broke the silence, "Look, people, we have to get out of here." Val was being quiet.  
  
"Val, are you alright?" Tyler asked putting his hand across her cheek lightly. She swallowed and nodded.  
  
"It's just.. it's so scary. And, I'm no used to this."  
  
"Val, none of us are used to this." Catie said standing up out if Jamie's arms and sitting next to her best friend.  
  
"I know. But, whose going to be the one in the most trouble when we get home unless we call .. " Val's face lit up when she said 'call'. "THAT'S IT!! WHERE'S THE PHONE?!"  
  
"Um.. no! You're not going to get out that easy." Jamie said. He was scared but didn't want to admit it, "There's no phone's here. The owner, Mrs. Selest, doesn't believe in phones. Sorry." He said sitting on the floor next to Tyler's feet and by Catie.  
  
Val smiled, "Why Jamie Waite. I believe your scared Mr. 'I am never scared of anything' Waite."  
  
"Who me? Nahh, I don't get scared over this Halloween Junk. It's just fun watching you all get scared,"  
  
"Sure." Tyler said smartly. Now Catie was the quiet one.  
  
They heard the crying again.  
  
Cry.  
  
Boom!   
  
"Okay, now that was somebody!" Jamie said worried that someone was out to get them all. Or was it a something?  
  
Who knows?  
  
"Look, guys, I don't know what is happening here but we can't just all stay here - we have to get out of here, this place it freaky." Val said her voice cracking.   
  
  
"Exactly," Tyler said, "Yea know, this could be a life or death situation here." He exaggerated.  
  
Catie looked up, her face red from crying.  
  
"Tyler!" Jamie said, "Look, nothing's happening! It's just the wind or something." Something touched Jamie on the shoulder. A cold bony hand.  
  
"OMG! Jamie!" Catie screamed loud.  
  
Val pulled her hands to her face in horror. Tyler dove on top Jamie pulling Jamie out of the hands' grip.  
  
A voice spoke, "Get out…" As they all stood up, ready to run, writing was formed on the wall, in large red letters. It read a horrifying message scrolled across the mirror: GET OUR OR YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER COME!   
  
Jamie put his head in his hands grabbing Catie and said, "Come on everyone!! We're out of here!" He finally believed. Catie did also.  
  
The crew followed Jamie. With Catie practically having a seizure next to him. Crying, screaming, yelling. Val was quietly walking fast. Tyler grabbing her hand so she wouldn't leave his sight.  
  
Nobody wanted anyone getting hurt, especially Jamie. If anybody got hurt it would be his fault for losing the key on purpose. His fault.  
  
They ran to the dinning room, running beneath the table.   
  
Another voice spoke up, this time it was different, "I'm not here to scare you… just please, leave me alone…" It was a woman.  
  
Catie and Jamie all of a sudden weren't scared anymore, they both stood up and revealed the spirit of a woman. Holding her hand out, "Please, leave me alone. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Sure. That's what you say now, but if we get on your case a little bit more you'll get mad and end up throwing us all out of here, then we'll have to go back home and face our parents wanting to know where we've been for the past five hours then we'll all get grounded then.." Val broke in taking a deep breath.   
  
"Val, geez, that's not going to happen." Jamie said turning his attention back to the ghost, "Would that happen? I mean, you wouldn't just turn on us and throw us out, like try to kill us or something like that?" He added grabbing Catie's hand into his.  
  
The spirit disappeared without answering the dark haired teen's question.   
  
Val and Tyler just sat there watching it like they didn't know what Earth was. Tyler, obviously wasn't comfortable and felt he shouldn't be there, well none of them did, really.   
  
"Look, we all should get lout of here, and you all know that." Val said, her voice shaky.  
  
"No, why would we do that if the spirit said we could stay." Jamie said fixing his black and white shirt (from the episode with the Superstar - Freckles) to fit properly.   
  
"Jamie, actually she said nothing. She didn't agree to that. I mean, really, she kinda just… disappeared." Catie said trying to make it sound approvingly.  
  
"She's right." Tyler said. "Let's find a way out. Quick."  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine, we'll just do this next year," he turned around.  
  
"You know Jamie, I don't know why you like all this gory stuff. You don't seem that fun type." Catie said. She could almost hear him rolling his eyes even though he was turned back to her front.  
  
They tried to find a way out but no luck.   
  
After a while of trying to break windows, break through the doors, and finding little alcoves leaving to the outside.  
  
They all met up in the living room.  
  
"Any luck, anyone?" Tyler asked, agitated.   
  
The all shook their heads and decided to get to bed for a good night's sleep.   
  
  
The next morning Jamie woke up first, he started laughing at what he got them all into.  
  
They all began to wake up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Val asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think anything's funny." Catie said thinking he was laughing at her.  
  
Tyler looked confused.  
  
"Nothing," he began, "It's just, look at us. We're here going nothing locked in a haunted mansion and we're so…well we're acting like it's so normal." He said pushing himself up on one elbow. They were all on the living room floor.   
  
They all started laughing with him; they shared a hard laugh that they hadn't shared before.   
  
"Oh dear, I haven't laughed like that in years!" Catie said finally sucking up her laugh. Jamie smiled picking up her hand.  
  
Val and Tyler exchanged looks, "We'll leave you too alone." Val said looking at Jamie and Catie as they looked at each other in the eyes.   
  
"No, Val, really, don't." Catie said.  
  
"No let her." Jamie said, giggling, "I'm just kidding. You guys can stay."  
  
"No, really, we're leaving." Tyler said as Val followed him out the door.  
  
"No!! Wait." Catie said running after them but having a door slammed in her face.  
  
"Jeez. That wasn't very nice." Jamie said, "Guess they really wanted to leave."   
  
Catie was still facing the door, "Yeah, guess so." She turned around facing Jamie, her hands were shaking. Oh is he hot, she thought.  
  
"So, what's new?" Jamie asked trying to lighten the mood, "Nothing here."  
  
Catie gave him a look like 'What the heck?'.  
  
"Okay, so your not interested with that…" Jamie said, laughing.  
  
"Well, it's not that your not amusing or anything, it's just, it's scary here. And, I just don't like it." She said crossing her arms over her chest, looking around the huge, spacious dinning room.  
  
"I know. I shouldn't have gotten anyone into this mess, it's my fault." Jamie said looking at the ground, and once again, fixing his 'Disobey' shirt. He always did that when he was nervous and when he knew he had to tell the truth.  
  
  
  
"Jamie, what do you mean? You didn't do this. I mean, you didn't get us locked in here on purpose." She said confused, and not sure, "did you?"  
  
Jamie looked up at Catie, shaking his head, which wasn't very convincing.   
  
"Jamie, I know you. Your not telling the truth. I mean, I've known you like since I can remember and I know you. Your lying. You did this on purpose, didn't you?" She asked getting frustrated and wanting to just smack Jamie across his face.  
  
Jamie shook his head. "You know me to well!" He said trying to make it a joke.  
  
Catie standing their, just disgusted. "Jamie, I can't believe you could do that, such a gentle, caring person."   
  
"Look, I threw the key on the ground because I thought it would be fun. I mean, I wasn't thinking. I thought the owner would come and let us out when he came home in a day. I didn't think of the disasters that could happened," Jamie said starring at her forlorn expression, "but nothing happened bad, And nothing bad WILL happen." He finished putting he hands in his pockets of his denim jeans.  
  
"No, Jamie, leave go with Tyler. I just can't believe you. Why would you do that?! I just… ooh. I can't believe I ever liked you, James Waite. I never loved you." Catie shook her head and left slamming the door on her way out. Jamie stood there, hands in his pocket. A tear trickling down his cheek. He was a rebel and would deny it if anyone saw him crying. He loved his tough-guy reputation and would die if he didn't have it.   
  
"I love her." He whispered as he fell to the ground in tears. "Oh I'm so stupid. I should've known,"  
  



End file.
